


Daddy Issues

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Psychoanalysis, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: "Concern" was one way of putting it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



"Don't do that."

Even in the low light, Katrina could tell by his face that Gabriel already didn't like what she had to say and she hadn't even begun. Typical. She folded her hands in her lap. 

"Don't look at me like a patient." Gabriel said as she cocked her head. 

"I'm concerned about your choice."

"Oh, come on, Kat. Burnham's exactly what I need. The war was going to start whether she did it or not. She's smart; she's got--"

"Issues," Katrina said, cutting him off. "And I can't imagine you haven't seen that."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving hers. "How do you mean?"

Katrina leaned forward slightly. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't see it. 

Sarek. Phillippa Georgiou. Loyalty wasn't Michael Burnham's issue at all. She had displayed her loyalty to her ideals to a fault. But the way she gave it-- and to whom-- was textbook Father/Mother Complex. Katrina had seen Burnham's debrief. She'd read both Burnham and Georgiou's official and personal logs. Burnham idolized Georgiou beyond the norms between a pupil and a mentor. Even her mutiny could be described under the lens of a child's rebellion. 

What was going to happen when Burnham outgrew Gabriel? He could be a hard man, especially now, after everything he'd endured. But he was a leader. He was a captain who shaped lives. He had the magnetism of a good mentor. And whether Bunham knew it or not, she needed a father figure to be _present_.

"You are giving her what she thinks she needs. I'm concerned it will backfire for you both."

He shook his head, laughing lightly. "Really, Kat? Are you saying the girl has daddy issues?"

"In a word, yes." 

He laughed again. But that would come to haunt him, Katrina feared.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to AudreyV and Gretchen for beta work.


End file.
